The Broken Wings Of A Nightingale
by BlakeBelladonna
Summary: She was 4, only 4 when she was taken away from her parents and her Big Brother, it's been 10 years and she finally sees him again but what she doesn't expect is that he Brother is the one and only Robin (rated for later language levels to come and maybe more)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the life of Lucy Jane Grayson and this is where it begins**

I was only 4, only 4 when my life began to fall apart and I was only 4 when I had thoughts on running away but when my mother needed me most I was taken, I'm Lucy Jane Grayson and this is my story

I sat in the orphanage waiting for my mother to come and find me, find her little girl and it's been 10 years since I saw my mother's blond hair and 10 years since I saw my father's blue eyes and the black hair and it's been 10, 10 years since I saw my older brother, and all I knew about him was his name but if I saw those blue eyes anywhere I would know it was him, I just would

So here I sat waiting for Mother, Father or big brother to find me, I could only stay for 1 more year then I can't be taken back or even adopted, I gaze at the small television while it plays the news and there is a man standing with a 16 year old boy then the camera zoomed in on the man and the words beat from the speakers

"Tomorrow Bruce Wayne will come to award the hero award to the Justice league for their help saving us once again and his son Richard Grayson-"

the words hit me like a bullet 'Richard Grayson' it was big brother but why is ha labelled as 'the son of Bruce Wayne unless' I shook my head keeping the tears of joy and hurt threatening to fall from my eyes

There was a program on where every 2 weeks some kids were taken to a national occurrence and tomorrow I finally got to go and this time we were going to the award session and then the Hall of Justice so maybe I would get to see big brother just maybe so we all had to dress in something nice tomorrow

* * *

The next day I pulled on a light blue dress and a white belt and white Mary Jane flats and I brushed my mid back blond hair in to a ponytail and let my fringe hang out I walked out with the rest of the girls and sat in the bus, most were younger but one was a year older her name is Annabelle she is really kind

We arrived and we walked to the crowd which was large and we watched or well what we could see just then one of the women tapped my shoulder

"could you take the girls for a potty break" I sighed looking down at the 7-8 year olds looking up to me and I nodded with a smile and took the girls to the public toilets and I leaned back against the tree near it, it was slightly concealed by the trees so no one would see me but I got a pretty good side view but then someone tapped me on the shoulder

"are you enjoying the award ceremony" I nodded not looking and I said "yeh I just want to talk to Richard Grayson"

**Richard's Pov**

I snuck away from the crowd and walked through the trees till I saw a girl standing against the tree as if waiting for a sibling to get out of the toilets she looked quite pretty from the back, I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder

"are you enjoying the award ceremony" she nodded not looking back and said "yeh I just want to talk to Richard Grayson" I smirked

"well he's here" she turned around and fell to the ground her fringe falling over her face so I offer a hand

"what do you want to talk to me about?" she took my hand while wiping her hair from her eyes I store wide eyed as I looked at the girl standing in front of me who looked so familiar

**Flashbacak**

A little girl ran up to me her light blond hair in two ponytails and in a little pink dress and she said

"Big brother" she said exited and I wrapped my arms around her and said "hi Lulu" I picked her up and swung her in the air, there was only 2 years between us but she was so light then our mother came out

"Lulu there you are I've been looking everywhere for you, we were going to do your first trapeze practice today" the little girl beamed and said "I was looking for big brother so I could show him" mom smiled

"well come on" she grabbed Lucy's hand and she grabbed mine and lead me to the practice area

That same year Lucy was taken away from us

**Reality**

"Lucy" she had the same blue eyes but they were filled with loneliness and sorrow but she had the same hair as mother and her beauty too wait she would be 14 by now, I smiled and so did she as tears pricked both our eyes and we hugged she let go and smiled but then frowned when a little girl tugged at her arm

"Mia, tell Miss Brook I'll be back soon and follow Annabelle back ok" the girl nodded and ran back, he looked at me

"that's the girls from the orphanage, it's a sweet little place when you get past getting up at 2 am to stop the younger ones crying, that's Annabelle and I's job"

**Lucy's Pov**

He smiled as we sat down under the tree where a seat was and

"how have you been Lulu?" I didn't reply and he said "is something wrong" I look up and said "I haven't been called Lulu in years, 10 to be exact" a tear falls down my cheek and he wraps an arm around me

"I'm so sorry Lu, after you were taken we thought you were dead and Mom and Dad was all I had left till…. Till the" tears fell more freely and I started to cry more then he said "till the murder"

I store in shock tears streaking down our cheeks more rapidly and we wrap each other in to a hug but then I grab out a handkerchief with lace on the edge and a gold fancy 'L' sewed in and I handed it to him and he smiled and wiped away hit tears and smiled

It was half an hour and the other speeches were finishing and the Orphanage girls were playing at a park while Miss Brook stayed and listened, just then a black shadow came over us

"Dick you have been missing for almost an hour and… who is this" I smiled and said "I'm Lucy Grayson sir" he looked shocked and said "I never knew you had a sister" he sighed

"she was taken when she was 4 and was assumed dead" he looked down at me and said "where have you been staying" I smiled and said "at the Gotham Orphanage for little girls sir" he smiled

"well Lucy I know it is sudden but if you could would you come and live with us" I smiled and said "that would be wonderful sir" he smiled and said "I will meet there next week" just then he smiled and left with Richard

I walked over to the group of girls at the park and Annabelle said "where in the world have you been" I smiled and said

"I just found my brother" she looked at me and said "no way, who is he, what does he look like, is he cute" I smiled and said "I have 2 words to answer all three…Richard Grayson" she store in shock and I said "and I'm being adopted next week" she squealed with joy and so did I

**How was that for a first chapter?**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: i do not own anything but Lucy**

Next Week

I packed all my things, there were very few things I had apart from the outfit I wore yesterday which I wore today, once I was packed I sat on my bed and waited for the forms to be filled but then Mia hugged me

"I'm going to miss you Lucy" I hugged her and then Annabelle joined in along with all the other girls and I said "I'll come back to visit you and I'll bring my music box" she smiled but then Mr Wayne came in and said "Lucy it's time to go" I nodded and looked down at everyone hugging them and I said "Could you hum the lullaby to Mia for me and take care of her" she nodded and I waved goodbye to them

I walked out to see a limo oh my gosh a real limo, a man walked out of the car and said "it's good to finally meet you Mistress Lucy I am Alfred" he opened the door for me and I stepped in to be tackled by Dick, I smiled and he said "Hi Lulu" I smiled this is all I ever dreamed being a family and my big brother it was like a dream come true well almost

* * *

We drove up the rather large driveway to the manor; to me it seemed like a castle compared to the orphanage, when the car stopped at the top I climbed out with Richard standing next to me and he smiled

"welcome to your new home" I store wide eyed and he smiled and said "yeh I had the same reaction" Alfred grabbed my bag and said "I'll take these up to you new room" I nodded and I smiled but then Richard said "well I better show you around"

"Over there is the gym, there is a piano on the back deck and there is a pool out the back too" I smiled and he said "well I better take you to your room" I nodded and he lead me up the stairs to a room he smiled and said "see you soon"

I nodded and he left for his room across from mine and I went in to mine the walls were a Dark blue and the carpet was black and it had crimson curtains and it had a cherry wood bed set with the mirror on the table and the 2 bedside tables and it had a huge cherry wood wardrobe

I looked over to my bed to see a box with a note on top and it said

Mistress Lucy

I took the liberty to buy you some more clothes; I hope they are to your liking

P.S. I have a surprise in the wardrobe for Bruce's balls and parties

From Alfred

I smiled and opened the box to see the most beautiful clothes but I noticed some darker clothes and I smiled 'how did he know I would like that' I put away most of the clothes and laid out a light blue singlet, pale pink plaid schoolgirl skirt and white short sleeve coat that went down to my chest and the same shoes

I looked in the closet to see a long dark blue dress with no sleeves and it had a beaded pattern in the top and there were small dark blue heels I smiled but then I heard a knock on the door and Richard said "hello" I walk over to the door and open it and he falls to the ground and I laugh but then he pulls me down and we both laugh

"Bruce wants to talk to you" I nod and he helps me up and he leads me down where Bruce is sitting and he said "Lucy, I know this is all so new to you so I thought I would get you a housewarming present" he handed me a small box and I opened it and there was a key and a licence 'how did he get my picture'

he smiled and said "go look out the back" I got up and ran out to see a black and purple motorcycle, Bruce came out and laughed my smile grew and I hugged him and ran over to it and looked up and said "how did you know" Richard ran out and said "well you used to practice on a mini one when you were little so I thought-" before he could finish I tackled him in to a hug and he laughed and said "we'll take it for a test drive later" I smiled and hugged him

* * *

KF's Pov-2 hours later

I walked in to see Dick training and said "you're a lot better today what's got you so exited" just then Roy came up and said "yeh Dick your never this jumpy" he smirked and said "that's for me to know and for you to find out just then his phone rang and he said "one minute"

he was hanging upside down when he answered the phone and said "Hello Richard speaking… oh hi Lu… yes I know I promised… I'm doing important work… that's because your 14… I'll be back in 2 hours… bye" he smiled I said "who was that and what was that about" he smiled and said "a friend of mine, I promised I would take her to test out her motorcycle" he twirled around the bar and landed but then we got a mission update

* * *

Lucy's Pov

It's been almost 4 hours, he should be home and it was dark so I decided to go for a bath, I took off my outfit to show a low back singlet I looked in the mirror to show black tattooed wings on my back and I sighed remembering when I got them I was only 8 I had been in that orphanage for 4 years I sighed and took off all my clothes walking through the door to my bathroom stepping in to the warm water

* * *

Robin's Pov

I changed in to my civvies and took the Zeta to the cave then I ran in to the house to see Lucy sleeping on the couch with a black singlet with cute angle wings on it and long black pants

I smiled and picked her up carrying her to her room I smiled putting her down on her bed but then she rolled facing her back towards me, I saw what looked to be the outline of a pair of wings I was curious but I didn't want to wake her up but I failed when I walked away, her eyes fluttered open and she shot up

"Dick?" I turned to her and she smiled but then said "where were you, you were gone all afternoon" I smiled sheepishly and said "uh I was on my way home from doing some work with Bruce but I had other things to do"

She sighed but then looked in shock and said "y-your bleeding" I looked down at my arm and a huge blood stain spread across my upper arm and I said "cut it on some wire" she sighed but then smiled and said "I have something to show you" she walked over to the desk and picked up a music box

our mother gave it to her she smiled and turned it, it played a tune it was pretty and mysterious Lilium I think it was called, she looked up and smiled and said "it was mother's lullaby" a tear fell from her cheek and she looked down, I put on a smiled and held her in to a hug I really did miss her

* * *

Lucy's Pov 1 week later

It was sitting at the dinner table and said "they're not coming to dinner are they" Alfred walked up to me and said "I'm afraid not Miss Lucy" I sighed and walked up to my room, this sucked I rarely get to see them it's as if Bruce is the God Damn Batman and my brother is Robin, but what are the chances of that, just then I walked over to an old grandfather clock and gazed at it's beautiful pattern but then I saw a small bat carved in to it, I traced my finger over the bat's edges and pressed the bat's centre only to see the clock move

I looked either side of me then walked in to an elevator, there was a bat symbol on it but everything was black till I shine of light washed over me to show, oh my gosh it was Batman's cave "so you found out" I shot around to see Dick behind me and I said "oh my gosh your Robin" he smiled but I punched his arm and yelled "how could you not tell me"

he rubbed the back of his neck and said "I was sworn to secrecy by the bat himself" I groaned "well no more secret's ok" he nodded and I said "and no more snooping, I can tell your there" batman walked out with a shocked face and I smirked but then he asked "is there a story behind the wing tattoo" my face dropped and said "well it's not a pretty story" he nodded and said "it's ok we can wait" I shook my head and said "I want to tell you"

We walked over to the computer, Bruce sat down and Dick sat next to him and I leaned against the console of the computer and said "when I was 4, the day I was taken I saw other kids also being taken but they were orphans and street kids, all were older than I was that was where I met Annabelle" I sighed and looked over to them

"we were tested on and when they finished we were given a specific tattoo to say we were tested on and they wouldn't touch us, it was painful as though they were cutting my back open but Annabelle was worse she had a dragon all the way down her spine, and those tattoos were painful especially on the spine, it was terrible and no matter how much we screamed no one came"

I was on the verge of tears but I continued "but the operation and needles themselves were the worst, most didn't survive the process and it was rare to have one survive for longer than 3 years I was scared and so was Annabelle, sadly by the time they were shut down we were already tested on and aiming to try and pick up the pieces and by the time I came back to the site you were long gone and"

I put my hand over my mouth and cried it was too much to handle, Dick ran over to me and hugged me but I just cried it was so terrifying I couldn't take it

**How sad is that**

**There is my second chapter hope you love it**

**please review and reply**


End file.
